


Little Things

by Szept



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arachnophobia, Blake being a cat faunus, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, and saving her love from distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szept/pseuds/Szept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being woken by a terrified scream is not what Blake would call a good way to start the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It is with a scream that fate deems fit to start Blake Belladonna's day. It is good to remember that she is not a morning person, in fact, anyone knowing her can easily dismiss such a notion. And even when she rises closer to the noon than further from it, it is still a struggle to shake off drowsiness that accompanies her for the next hour or two.

But despite it being early morning, the faunus' mind is as sharp as a razor when the sound of her distressed love pierces through her sensitive ears. In a split second her heart rate picks up and she throws the covers off, then after catching balance, runs to the kitchen from where the screams are coming from.

She expects many things when she gets there, assassins, grimm, even a car that rammed through the wall and into their home (it happened once already), but what she finds exceeds her wildest expectations.

For when she arrives in the kitchen she is greeted by the sight of a hyperventilating Yang, standing on the countertop with panicked tears gathering in her eyes, and despite all that, Blake can see no danger nor reason for distress other than her lover's state.

"Yang, Yang what's wrong?" She asks as she walks closer, still looking for whatever it is that startled the unvawering warrior that her grilfriend is.

The blonde tries to speak but words refuse to come through her clenched throat, instead, she points a shaky finger at the ground. Blake squints her eyes and then- finally, she sees it.

A spider.

Not a big one either, five centimeters maybe, just harmlessly sitting on the ground, unmoving, not even a poisonous one to the girl's limited knowledge. She looks back to Yang.

"Really?" She's annoyed, of course she is but she is also relieved that nothing serious has happend. Besides, what is she to do? Of all the things to be afraid of, Yang Xiao Long has to be terrified of arachnids, and Blake can't fault her for that, everyone has their fears. Petty they may seem to others. "Ugh, to the rescue I guess."

The faunus crouches beside the spider, and unceremoniously picks it up by its abdomen. She rolls her eyes at the whimper coming from above, gives her catch a once over and throws it into her mouth.

She stands up, casually chewing on her snack, and looks to her love, who seems rather pale when compared to her usual self. She wants to ask what's wrong but not with full mouth. She keeps telling her girlfriend not to do that very thing, what example would she give?

She swallows.

Yang's wide eyes roll back as she faints.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Because Yang being arachnophobic gives me life.


End file.
